Eternal Flame
by Killer Moth
Summary: Herein lies a May/Maxie or Haruka/Matsubasa anthology series that explores friendship, romance and everything in between. In-progress.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: Here is the start of a friendship/romance anthology series, featuring the May/Maxie or Haruka/Matsubusa pairing. Besides wanting to explore the unique pair, the series will be good writing practice. Forgive any possible errors, as I have not written Pokémon fanfiction in several years.

The series' main canon is Game-verse (with May's surname alternating between "Birch" and "Maple"); however, Anime canon will occasionally have a spotlight. In the meantime, I am foregoing chapter titles until I can work out suitable ones and re-edit accordingly. You have my apologies for the semi-lengthy Author's Note, except I had to clarify a few things from the get-go. Whatever I left unsaid, I shall address in the next chapter's header/footer notes.

Lastly, special thanks to the stories belonging to Island Wolf, Swkaioshin and Ambiguous Avocado, for they convinced me to take May/Maxie seriously. I hope I do you three proud.

Update: After considering Empress Raven's review, I have rewritten May's dialogue. As a result, she should sound more her age, or close enough. Writing one of Pokémon's younger protagonists is harder than it looks, and I might explain further in the next chapter's Author Note. Anyway, I'll do my best to keep future kinks to a minimum and/or correct them as I go.

* * *

Maxie hiked toward the cavern's opening, peering at the underground valley below. It contained advanced machinery, a massive lake and people dressed in quasi-buccaneer clothing.

"Team Aqua's new base is impressive, despite borrowing several elements from my Magma Hideout." His nostrils flared.

A female teenager ambled near him. "You act as if you're the only super-villain who had an underground base — you never watched James Bond?"

He lowered his thin, red eyebrows. "Ms. Birch, while I'm not a 'super-villain,' I cannot disregard my personal pride."

She waved her hand freely. "Whatever. By the way, knock it off with the 'Ms. Birch' stuff. Why you can't use my first name?"

"Old habits die hard…, May. Satisfied?"

"I guess. What about the Magma Grunts, they all set?"

"They require another ten minutes, including ourselves. We need to be a worthy diversion for the Flame Omega unit's crucial task: commandeering the Aqua Hideout. Neither Archie nor his minions will realize the true scope of our attack." He elevated his square chin.

"You're pretty cute when you're scheming." May cocked her head.

His cheeks blushed. "Uh, yes. Should you intend to disappear, now is your opportunity. I won't begrudge you in the slightest, because it isn't your fight."

"Archie still plans to flood Hoenn, so, yeah, it is. I thought he learned his lesson after he woke up Kyorge." She cracked her gloved knuckles.

"He is extremely stubborn. During my efforts with Groudon, I was the exact same way." Maxie caressed the 'M' symbol on his tunic.

She gripped his left shoulder. "Please, don't. If you didn't understand your mistake, I wouldn't be here. Besides, I kinda respect you wanting to make more land. Sure, it was crazy, but _not_ stupid."

"Thank you, May," he deadpanned.

"Hey, I was being honest. Anyway, I can't wait for our first double battle." She re-tied the knot in her green bandanna.

He caressed his jowl. "I am anxious to test my new Aggron and Claydol. Nevertheless, excitement is not the appropriate reaction, regarding what happens next. We are both aware that Team Aqua won't surrender easily."

"Gee, thanks, Maxie." May drooped instantly.

"My apologies. Frankly, I wish I had your enthusiasm, your zest for life."

"You'll have your own 'zest for life,' as soon as we beat Archie and his pirate wannabes." She extended her palms.

"Without a doubt, I shall. Our alliance may become a real success, per the strange courses of war." He smiled faintly.

"Maybe. We'll find out, won't we?" She bounced on her heels.

"Indeed. Regardless, I thank you for your involvement, May. I'm glad we've joined forces, and I hope I can earn my keep out there."

"No worries. I'm glad I'm working with you, too. We might end up as friends — wouldn't that be something?" She winked at him.

"The irony isn't lost on me, either. Furthermore, given how well you did against Archie and, yes, me, you probably could have defeated Team Aqua's latest incarnation by yourself." He gazed downward.

She did a headshake. "Nah, fighting together feels right to me. It's why I agreed to team up and why I don't fear you pulling anything funny."

"Are you genuinely certain I will not 'pull anything funny' or betray you in some manner? How much credibility should anyone place on the head of a former eco-terrorist organization? May, you cannot be so naïve."

"I know you won't, because you're trying to be good. Am I 'so naïve' to believe in you?" She poked Maxie's upper chest.

"You truly see the best within people, don't you?" His pupils widened.

"Yeah, I do, or you going to prove me wrong?"

He inhaled sharply. "Challenge accepted, once I re-apologize for my self-doubt. I hate to ruin the moment, except I must begin the operation and inform my agents. Are you ready to proceed?"

May brushed away several loose auburn bangs from her forehead. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He sited his wristwatch near his mouth and pressed a button. "This is Flame Alpha, ordering countdown. Maintain radio silence until Flame Omega is in proper position. May and I shall accompany Flame Beta shortly."

"Yes, sir!" multiple voices said, via the device.

She swallowed uneasily. "Oh, wow."

"Developing second thoughts? Backing out would be the sensible decision."

May pursed her lips. "Stop telling me to leave, already. I'm staying."

He stepped into another direction. "In which case, can you take my third apology?"

"It's all right, though, quit saying you're sorry. Before we move down there, I wanna ask a question. Battling Team Aqua since, like, forever — does it get easier over time?"

His posture stiffened. "No, it doesn't. If you desire a long explanation, remind me after we survive today."

"Out of the frying pan and in the fire, huh?"

"Apparently."

"Great, talking about frying pans got me hungry." She rubbed her stomach.

He returned alongside her. "Following our victory, pick whatever restaurant Hoenn has to offer. Hard work deserves a reward."

"There's a really cool noodle shop outside Lilycove City. When we're done kicking Archie's butt, you up for sharing big bowls of ramen with me?" She brandished a Poké Ball.

Maxie performed the same action. "Sounds delicious."

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

Part 2 is on the way. Reviews of any sort are welcome.


End file.
